In semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, etching, sputtering, and the like can be performed in a state in which substrates such as wafers are fixed. Chucks are used as substrate fixing mechanisms.
Examples of chucks include mechanical chucks that mechanically fix substrates, vacuum chucks that adsorb substrates through vacuuming, and electrostatic chucks that adsorb substrates using electrostatic forces generated between the substrates and pedestals.